


My Dear Boy

by katikat



Category: White Collar
Genre: Dark, Gen, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal gets kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously disturbing. Written for the collarkink meme. Prompt: It's Neal who's kidnapped by the bad guy of the week to get under Peter's skin. It's Neal who's kept gagged, blindfolded, and naked - taunted with a variety of unwanted touches. Peter just about loses it trying to get him back.

Two days after Neal had been kidnapped right in front of Peter's eyes, Peter received a package. An innocent looking brown envelope was sitting on the stairs in front of his house. Peter was on his way to work, having slept only an hour or two, feeling too tense and worried to rest, and in the gloomy pre-dawn light he almost stepped on it. There was a tape inside, unlabeled and without any note at all.

Peter knew that he should call the bureau and get the forensics there, but a sudden dread seized him. He knew, he just knew that this was about Neal and that he needed to watch the tape alone first if he didn't want to lose it in front of his agents - because he was sure that whatever was on the tape would be bad, really bad.

He kept his coat on when he popped the tape into the player and sat down on the couch. Mindful of Elizabeth still asleep, he lowered the volume on the TV and hit play. And his breath caught in his throat.

A dark room with a large bed appeared in black and white colors, the bound figure on the stark white sheets the only thing in focus. It was Neal and he was naked, arms and legs spread and tied to the bedposts. He was blindfolded and gagged with black scarves. His breath was harsh and shallow, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He was scared out of his wits.

There was a noise behind the camera and Neal startled, jerking his head towards it. A dark-clad figure appeared, staying mostly out of sight. Peter gripped the remote tightly in his hands, almost breaking it, when the figure - he couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman - approached the bed and Neal whimpered and thrashed in his bonds. The figure sat down on the bed, only its shoulder and right arm was visible on the camera.

"Shh," the figure - a man, Peter guessed - cooed. "This is nothing personal, my dear boy. It's not about you. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." The man laid his gloved hand over Neal's heart - Neal jerked again, now trembling visibly - and ran it down over Neal's ribs, slowly as if counting them, then to his stomach and underbelly where he let it rest, massaging the spot under his navel lightly. "It's really unfortunate for you that you got tangled up in this mess. You see, I don't want to hurt you, I'm sure that you're a good boy - you're just a tool to teach Peter Burke a lesson."

Peter stiffened and his heart started to hammer at a rapid pace. No, he thought. No! Until now he operated under the assumption that it was someone from Neal's past who had kidnapped him, that someone needed him for something. But now it looked like it hadn't been about Neal at all and they were headed in the wrong direction the whole time. They wasted two whole days while Neal was... Peter swallowed hard, bile rising in his throat. He always thought that one day, Neal's past would catch up with him, but now it looked like it was Peter's past that finally got him.

The dark clad man moved his hand lower, over Neal's crotch and down to his thigh, then back up again. Neal was tearing at the ropes that kept him in place but they were knotted tight. His face, his body was drenched in panic-stricken sweat and he was breathing even more harshly now.

"Shh, shh," the man hushed him again. "You know, I didn't count on you becoming Peter's partner, his friend. I've been following him for weeks, months now, figuring his patterns, scouting out possibilities. It really surprised me when he befriended you. I thought that you were just a case for him, just another criminal. But then I noticed the way he looked at you, so fondly. He likes you a lot, he defends you and he protects you... Hm, I really didn't count on that." The roaming hand stopped, patting Neal gently. "So, you see, I faced a real dilemma - you or Elizabeth, Elizabeth or you."

Peter breathed in sharply through his nose. Fuck! he thought. This madman, this pervert had been stalking him for months, making plans and choosing his victim - his wife or his partner - and he never noticed. Oh God, Elizabeth! If Neal hadn't become his partner, the man would have kidnapped Elizabeth! It would have been her lying there on the bed now. It was Neal instead of Peter's wife but Peter didn't feel any relief at all, all he felt was horror.

The man continued: "But if I had kidnapped her, the FBI would have been all over my case, you know, and Peter wouldn't have learned anything at all. You are but a petty criminal. You're his friend and partner, certainly, but the men in suits won't drop everything just to find you. So we have time. And it's time that I need to teach Peter a lesson. I hope you understand that, my boy." The man leaned closer and patted Neal's cheek - Neal jerked away violently but he had nowhere to go. "Shall we begin?"

The man reached out of sight and when he leaned closer to Neal again, there was a sharp, silvery looking scalpel in his hand. "This will hurt a little," the man warned, touching the scalpel's vicious edge to the soft spot between the ribs on Neal's lower right side.

Neal screamed and Peter hurled the remote against the wall where it shattered into a thousand pieces just like his heart.

The End


End file.
